For marking workpieces, laser machining devices in which, according to the requested marking to be applied, the laser beam is deflected by means of a scanner optics and the laser beam is focused to the workpiece are known.
The scanner optics comprises two movable mirrors deflecting the laser beam in two directions. The laser beam impinging onto a surface of the workpiece then marks the surface. A mark, e.g. accomplished by a so-called “vector-labeling”, includes a lot of single lines formed by dots or, when accomplished by a “bitmap-labeling” wherein an area is screened, of the areas formed by single points. Thereto, the laser beam is guided across the workpiece at express speed. The mirrors are usually moved using so-called Galvos, i.e., galvanometers, respectively including a mirror provided on a magnetically driven axis. By applying a voltage at coils, a magnetic field is created and the axis comprising a permanent magnet is rotated according to the current intensity against a spring, whereby the mirror is deflected (moving magnet). There is also an option that the magnet is fixedly attached and the coil is moved (moving coil). A detector, e.g., a photo sensor can be used to detect an orientation of the mirror, i.e., an angle of rotation of the mirror. From the principle structure of the Galvos, at least two Galvos each having one mirror are conventionally necessary for a planar machining of a workpiece. Because several elements are typically necessary, the power demand of Galvos is high, and the system requires an appropriate control, conventional systems are bulky and are associated with high costs. Further, where mirror position is monitored, separate position detecting systems for the respective axis for each Galvo are necessary.